Some refrigeration devices, such as vehicle-mounted refrigerators, comprise a main body part and a door. A refrigeration assembly and a liner are provided on the main body part; the refrigeration assembly is used to absorb heat of the liner, and the liner generally has an opening, forming a refrigeration space. The door is generally provided with retractable shafts capable of extending and retracting; the main body part is generally provided with opposite supporting parts at the opening, with insertion holes being provided on opposite faces of the supporting parts. The door is placed between the supporting parts, and insert-connected through the cooperation of the retractable shafts with the insertion holes. When the retractable shafts are extended and inserted into the insertion holes, the door is hinge-connected to the supporting parts. When the retractable shafts retract and disengage from the insertion holes, the door is disengaged from the supporting parts.
The structure described above makes it convenient for the door to be disengaged from and hinge-connected to the supporting parts. However, in the prior art, to achieve extension and retraction of the retractable shaft, a push-button which can be pushed is generally provided on the door, with an inner end of the push-button being connected to the retractable shaft by means of a connecting rod. Since the direction in which the push-button is pushed is perpendicular to the direction of extension and retraction of the retractable shaft, the pushing of the push-rod and the extension and retraction of the retractable shaft must be connected by means of the connecting rod, so the structure is complex and reliability is reduced; moreover, the space occupied at the position of the connecting rod is relatively large, which is not favourable for structural arrangement.